ALBERT AND SYLVIA: THE TALK OF ALBERT AND MR WEBB
by lenellb
Summary: In this "in between" story of Sylvia: the Continuation and The Talk Back at School, Albert Ingalls has a talk with Sylvia Webb's father Mr. Webb about His and Sylvia's future.


**DISCLAIMER:**

**Little House on the Prairie and its characters is owned and copyrighted by NBC UNIVERSAL. No profit OR gain will be used from this story. This story I only want to SHARE with other fans. Mainly to the fans of the young couple ALBERT INGALLS and SYLVIA WEBB (Who are the main focus in this story).**

**ALBERT AND SYLVIA**

**THE TALK OF ALBERT AND MR. WEBB.**

**by  
**

**Lenell Bridges  
**

On the farm that is owned by the Webb Family in the 19th Century in Walnut Grove Minnesota.

Two young people are sitting on a bed in a room holding hands and from time to time kissing each other.

The young man is Albert Quinn Ingalls, the son of the Ingalls family.

The young woman is Sylvia Webb, the daughter of Hector Webb. Her father and owner of their farm.

It has been a couple of hours since Albert returned to his Sylvia after making a decision to leave his home to be with her after his adopted parents refused to support him in taking Sylvia as his wife.

Sylvia, on the other hand was still recovering from her fall and near death experience due to the late rapist Irv Hartwig. As well to now finally making peace with her Pa who has now changed and is trying to make serious amends with his only daughter.

It has been a few hours since Albert and Sylvia proposed marriage to each other and they was waiting for Mr. Webb to return back to the house after finishing his chores and leaving Albert and Sylvia to themselves for awhile.

"You think your Pa will accept what I have to say to him darling?" Albert says who is a little nervous.

Sylvia leans her head to her beau as Albert holds her.

"I think he will my love…after what we've been through…why shouldn't he."

Albert looks at her, still having doubts in his mind, but seeing her beautiful face and lovely smile his doubts slowly fade.

Then the couple hears a sound at the front door. The door opens and Sylvia's father Hector Webb comes into the house.

Mr. Webb goes over to the wash pan by the stove and after a few minutes washing up a bit and drying off with a towel. He takes a deep breath and goes to his daughter's bedroom door and knocks on it.

"Come in papa." Sylvia says after hearing the door knock.

Mr. Webb enters the room and sees his daughter with her beau on the bed. "How do you feel Sylvie?" he asks.

"Better papa! Better and very happy!" she replies.

Seeing the happiness in his daughter Mr. Webb continues. "Albert… you said you wanted to talk to me."

Albert looks at his love for a second then he gets up and after taking a deep breath and then he says his peace.

"Mr. Webb…I love your daughter and I love her very much…I left my home for her and would give my life for her…I will do everything I can to make her happy….I'm going to be training under Doctor Baker to become a doctor and if it's ok with you I would like to help you around your farm so I can watch over Sylvia as she recovers. I'm sure you could use some extra help. I will obey your rules and won't be any trouble to you and last sir…..I'm asking for your daughter's hand in marriage." Albert finally concludes with all of his heart.

Mr. Webb after hearing Albert's peace says his own.

"Albert….before you came back to the farm I had a serious talk with my daughter about you and from what I just heard from you, I'm very sure you will care for her."

After a brief pause Mr. Webb continues.

"You have my approval to marry Sylvia."

Albert smiles happily and turns to look at Sylvia who is holding her hands and happily smiling, then Albert goes to her bed and the couple hugs each other tightly.

Mr. Webb continues "However, Albert! But under certain conditions."

Both Albert and Sylvia stop their hugging and look at Mr. Webb. Albert lets go of Sylvia and stands again looking at Mr. Webb.

"Yes sir." Albert responds back.

"Until the day you and Sylvia marry you must NOT have any sexual contact with my daughter! You can stay here on the farm and help me as Sylvie mends from her wounds. Tomorrow we will move Sylvie into my room as we work on her room to make room for you to stay in. You can sleep in there with her but it will be separated for her privacy and yours."

Albert replies back.

"It's okay Mr. Webb,…my parents did this when I moved in with them….They put up a long sheet to give me and my sister Laura privacy when we shared our upper loft at home.

"Good" Mr. Webb continues. "I'm doing this son because my daughter went through a terrible, brutal attack and she may have nightmares about it and with you by her side she will feel at ease at night."

Albert knew that Mr. Webb was "testing" him to see if he will obey his strictest rule in order to marry Sylvia. Albert had known about sex for a long time. Even when he was on his own. He turns around and looks at his beloved Sylvia and sees a little concern on her face. Yes! For the sake of her and their future of becoming husband and wife he will pass this "test" of her father's.

"I love your daughter sir! And I vow not to betray your trust in your rule not to have sex with her until we are married." Albert says with a determined face.

Mr. Webb nods his head in approval as Sylvia happily smiles at both Albert and her father.

_Laura Ingalls Wilder narrates_

_The next day Albert and Mr. Webb set forth to work on Sylvia's room so Albert can sleep in. Albert worked hard with Mr Webb those few days. Doctor Baker came by the Webb place to check on Sylvia and saw she was making progress in her recovery. As well he gave Albert some books on doctoring and told him he can start his training on becoming a doctor after Sylvia fully recovers and there was no rush._

_Soon Sylvia's room was finished. Albert and Mr. Webb had made a new Bed for Albert and a long sheet spread across the room dividing both Sylvia's and Albert's sections of the room for Privacy._

A few nights later Albert and Sylvia are getting ready for bed on their respected sides of the room. Sylvia was finishing a school book she is reading while Albert had just finished putting on his nightgown. He goes up to the sheet.

"Sylvia… can I come around?" he says.

Sylvia stops her reading and replies "Yes Albert you can"

Albert goes around the sheet and comes up to his love.

"I just wanted to kiss you goodnight. ….I'm going in, it's been a long day finishing up the room." He says, then, he and Sylvia hug each other

Sylvia holds him tightly. "I love you Albert!" she replies

"I love you too." he replies "Plus don't worry, if you need me I'm right behind the sheet….just call me.

Sylvia looks at her beau. She knows he will be next to her, but a sheet will keep them apart.

Albert somehow senses her frustraightion puts his hands to the sides of her face. "I know how you feel my love, but soon we will be married and sleeping together in the same bed." He says.

Sylvia smiles at him. "I can't wait to marry you and I'm going to marry you!" she happily says.

The couple then puts their faces together and they kiss.

"Good night my love!" Sylvia says

"Good night too my love!" Albert says. He then goes over to the Kerosene lamp and blows out the flame and goes back around the sheet to his bed.

The young couple snuggle in the comfort of their beds and soon both are fast asleep. They know it won't be long before that they are finally married and the wait will be worth it.

After a few minutes that the couple is fast asleep. The door to the room open sliently and slowly and Mr. Webb looks in on Sylvia and Albert checking on them.

Mr. Webb smiles as he sees both his daughter and her beau are sleeping in their separate areas. He knew that Albert would keep his word and seeing this he sliently smiles and closes the door slowly and heads back to his own room to sleep knowing his daughter is in good hands with a young man he once threaten to kill, but has proven once again that he really loves his Sylvie.

The End.


End file.
